


Лили Эванс нормальная

by Lunodia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magical Realism, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia
Summary: Лили всегда хотела сказочной жизни. Но она знала, что сказки в большинстве своём истории мрачные, без хэппи-эндов. А Лили хотела счастья.аu-story!Лили Эванс никогда не знакомилась с Северусом Снейпом и отказалась от учёбы в Хогвартсе.





	Лили Эванс нормальная

Лили Эванс была ~~обычной~~ нормальной.

Она слушала Битлз, танцевала с красавчиком Дениэлом Кроули каждый пятничный вечер, помогала маме и пекла шарлотку по воскресеньям. Лили могла гордиться своим садом (никто ведь не узнает, что она немного ~~колдовала~~ больше работала над цветами, чем остальные?), любила свою семью и почти забыла о письме из Хогвартса.

В конце концов, кто в здравом уме может поверить в волшебство, да ещё и что в мире существует специальная школа, обучающая колдовству? Вот и Лили не поверила.

Нет, как и любая девочка, Лили всегда мечтала о сказочной жизни. Но она знала: сказки в большинстве своём истории мрачные, без хэппи-эндов. А Лили Эванс хотела счастья. И собиралась его добиться.

Лили ведь ни черта не ведьма. Она нормальная, слышите? Такая же как Петунья, Шарлотта Кэрис и соседка миссис Нортон. Ну да, цветы у неё намного лучше, чем в клумбе любой жительницы Коукворта, да и болеть она почти не болеет, а царапины у неё и Петуньи всегда заживали очень быстро. И Лили Эванс была очень красивой рыженькой девочкой с большими зелёными глазами.

Но чтобы ведьмой — никогда!

Лили была девочкой, о которых в книгах не пишут. Она красила губы светло-розовой помадой, надевала изящные коричневые туфельки и яркие платьица всех цветов, кроме красного. На хулиганов она всегда смотрела с осуждением и снисхождением — как дети малые, ей-Богу. Лили Эванс — отличница и примерная девочка — на всякие шалости лишь морщила носик и отворачивалась.

В Лондоне Лили бывала два раза за всю свою жизнь, да и то только в музеях.

Петунья называла такую жизнь абсолютно естественноей и широко улыбалась Лили. Сестра была такой же, как и сама Лили — без всякой странности и этого ~~чарующего~~ глупого волшебства, которого и так не существует, уж Лили-то знала. Да мисс Эванс была слишком здравомыслящим человеком, чтобы даже выйти из своей комнаты в неподобающем наряде, не то что поверить вo что-то настолько сказочное, как волшебство.

Волшебство — это, конечно, очень по-сказочному и вообще, кому не хотелось бы стать чародейкой, той самой крестной феей Золушки? Вот только в сказках за колдовство приходилось платить и, чаще всего, непосильную цену. Лили Эванс к такому готова не была.

Поэтому она не говорила со своим угрюмым и мрачным соседом: тот, кажется, боялся людей, пропадал неизвестно где весь год, был слишком стеснительным (или имел очень высокое мнение о себе — такой точки зрения придерживалась Петуния), да и вообще происходил из неблагополучной семьи, как говорит мама. А от таких людей она приказывала держаться подальше, мало ли, вдруг пойдёт по стопам родителей, ещё каким маньяком станет и их, Эвансов, семью же и убьёт.

Оттого Лили с ним не общалась, да даже не здоровалась.  
Больно надо с будущими маньяками дружбу водить.

Лили Эванс становилась старше. У неё всё ещё был самый лучший сад в округе, она готовилась ко вступлению в Лондонский университет и, кажется, была совершенно ~~типичной~~ нормальной. Она ожидала, что Дениэл Кроули вскоре сделает ей предложение и где-то через год они поженятся, переедут в собственную маленькую квартирку в Лондоне и будут жить абсолютно нормальной жизнью каждого англичанина, возвращаясь домой к семи, смотря телевизор и слушая поздравления королевы на каждый праздник.

В тот день она возвращалась домой с дня рождения подруги и заметила, как два высоких парня шли вслед за ней по пятам. Лили Эванс знала, что случается в тёмных подворотнях с девочками после девяти вечера, оттого идти начала быстрей, подумывая, услышат ли соседи, если она вдруг закричит.

Когда её схватили за руку, кричать не получилось.

* * *

Лили очнулась в каком-то абсолютно незнакомом месте от того, что высокий женский голос невозможно громко и плаксиво отчитывал кого-то.

— Да как вы могли! Да она теперь точно не согласится нам помочь, ты хоть понимаешь, дурья ты башка! Вас просили поговорить и привести, только если согласится хотя бы выслушать нас. А вы что сделали?! Я расскажу профессору Макгонагалл и директору о том, что случилось, и, я обещаю, вам не поздоровится.  
— Медоуз, солнышко, не кричи так, людей скорее пугаешь ты своими криками, — приятный мужской голос бодро прервал излияния неизвестной Медоуз, за что Лили была почти готова его расцеловать. Хотя нет: если этот человек её сюда притащил таким варварским способом, то, скорее, Лили ему сначала лицо расцарапает. Парень тем временем продолжал:  
— А что до этого, так мисс Эванс и без того не согласилась бы с нами никуда идти, я просто предложил хоть как-нибудь склонить её к помощи!  
— Прокляв и притащив в штаб? Ты идиот или ты идиот, солнышко моё?  
— В случае чего мы просто можем стереть ей память.  
— Только попытайся причинить мне какой-то ещё вред! — Лили подскочила со своего места, чудом придавив в себе желание застонать от боли.

Трое людей — девушка и два парня, оба выше её на целую голову, — повернулись к ней и что-то пробормотали. Наконец «Медоуз» вышла вперёд и обратилась к Лили:  
— Привет. Я — Доркас Медоуз и я…  
— Кто вы к черту такие? Почему я здесь? Где я? И только попробуйте снова меня вырубить — обещаю, расцарапаю лицо в две секунды.  
— Вот это мой тип женщин, — засмеялся один из парней — тот, что в очках. Лили проигнорировала его. Доркас Медоуз тоже.  
— Ну, тут долгая история, Лили. Мы — я, Сириус и Джеймс — волшебники…  
— Идите к чёрту тогда. Слышать этого бреда не хочу. Где здесь выход?  
Путь ей преградил тот самый парень в очках.

— Не так быстро, _Лили Эванс_. Мы с тобой ещё ничего не обсудили.  
— А здесь и обсуждать нечего. Несколько лет тому назад ко мне домой приходила женщина, утверждавшая, что я ведьма, но, уж поверьте, я в этот бред не верю. Да и не ведьма я. Я абсолютно нор-маль-на-я. Так что идите к чёрту, я возвращаюсь домой.

Лили оттолкнула парня и направилась к двери, как её окликнула Доркас:  
— Лили, да пойми ты! Ты волшебница и очень способная, к тому же. А нам сейчас нужны такие люди, как ты.  
Она резко развернулась и сощурилась:  
— Для чего это?

Троица переглянулась, и парень без очков, до этого не принимавший участия в разговоре, вздохнул:  
— Долгая история.  
— Тогда расскажи.  
— Просто обещай, что выслушаешь.  
— Хорошо, я слушаю вас, и вы меня отпускаете домой. По рукам? — Лили и вправду протянула руку и даже слегка удивилась, когда один из парней, которого она про себя называла «Очки», взял её ладошку и широко улыбнулся:  
— Да. По рукам.


End file.
